


Quiet Nights, Silent Encounters

by AsianSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, mature language, mature themes, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianSpice/pseuds/AsianSpice
Summary: A Hateno restaurant owner and impressive chef experiences days and nights of normal routine: cooking, cleaning, dealing with drunkards and flirts, and uneventful shifts.Until one lonely night leads to her being introduced to the hero of legend, and learns that all she ever needed in her empty life was true company, even if it’s from someone who’s silent.





	Quiet Nights, Silent Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to actually posting my work, used to have a tumblr blog about smut inserts and accidentally deleted it (RIP), but after being addicted to Breath Of The Wild I just had this huge impulse to go and write about our beautiful blond man.  
> There will be eventual smut in this, but until then it will be pretty mellow and adorable.  
> I will also be posting this on a Quote account with the same username, so look out for me there too if you’d like, I hope you all enjoy!

   It was a slow evening, you supposed not many people had time to pass by for dinner. The tall curtained windows were slightly open, allowing the night’s soft spring breeze to gently flow through. Tables were spotless, chairs placed evenly, and your kitchen was completely void of any mess. The setting was rather meditating, fit for your serene and comfortable restaurant. The lack of business wasn’t so much of a bother, for it was a week day after all. People were at home spending dinner with their families, travelers were camped in the beautiful forests and plains of Hyrule, and all the while you were here. Patiently waiting to see if someone was in need of a fresh home cooked meal.

   Your eyes kept flickering towards your dainty clock beside the doorway, releasing a longing sigh to escape your lips. It was only 9:17 pm, and you haven’t seen a decent customer in two hours. The only exceptions being men who asked for a quick beer, had their fill, and disappeared to who knows where in their drunken wake. You felt a tick in your eye, when has that clock become so relentlessly slow? When has the singing of crickets become so obnoxious? You were going insane and it wasn’t even 9:30.

   You prayed to the Goddesses that someone would just stroll through that door, not even to buy anything, maybe to just engage in civil conversation. Any sort of entertainment would be satisfying for you at this point, but it seems no one is going to give you mercy for your uneventful night.

   Your immaculate kitchen consists of two firewood stoves, an immense pantry with all your daily fresh ingredients, and a counter bar to separate your work space from the seating area of the restaurant. Seated with terrible posture behind your said counter, you felt a sudden surge of drowsiness overwhelm you. Uh oh. You don’t usually close till 11, and already sleep was knocking at your brains doorstep. Maybe a quick rest of your eyes would regain your energy. Not a nap, cause that would be unprofessional. Besides, it’s not like anyone was gonna show up anyway.

   So with no hesitation, your eyes droop closed, whilst your head lowers to be gently cradled by your arms. Back to listening to the sounds of the world, your mind was at peace.

   Or so you thought.

After what felt like minutes, an irritable tapping on the back of your head disturbed your nap. Your mind settled with giving a groan as a response. To your dismay the action continued. What kind of asshole disturbs a woman’s sleep…

   Shit wait. You’re  _ working. _

   The sudden realization sent a boost of energy into your body, forcing you to your feet in the seconds following. With your mind spinning and a dizziness overcoming your senses, you stumbled to grip your counter for support. A blurred figure stood before you, a blob of blue topped with a head of gold.

   “I am  _ so _ sorry - I swear I don’t usually sleep during opened hours,” the words flew out of your mouth in a panicked frenzy.

   Still trying to fully awake your mind, you start to make a shuffle with your feet. Your current goal was to find your worn down notepad in order to take the customers order. Though a rather unsettling feeling fluttered in your chest, the customer had given no response to your apology. Worried that the possibility of offending them filled your gut in shame, and you just hoped you could make it up to a really good dish.

   After a few more seconds of time, your vision returns. Snatching your notepad, your quill is ready to scribble the customers wish for the night, “Alrighty, what can I make you tonight-”.

   You almost cut your sentence short in awe, not only was that blue and gold blob a man, but oh Goddesses… He was a beautiful man. Serene eyes the color of the sea stared at you with an intensity you’ve never felt before, hair resembling the strands of fresh corn cradled his young face just enough to be perfect whilst the rest was tucked in a tie, and underneath his teal tunic you could tell was a body toned just right to resemble one of a hero. Overall though, a feminine structure took up most of his form, but he still held a masculine authority to him. This man was a new face in your life you’ve never dreamed of encountering, and you had absolutely no clue on how to handle it.

   He continued to stare at you, as well as give you more silence. It confused you to a degree, had you upset him that much?

   You decided to voice out your question to him, "Like I said, I promise I’m not always lazy. Tonight has just been very slow,” you tried to explain, “Do you know what you’d like to order? I can make you something extra as an apology for my display...”

   Thankfully he nodded his head, at least it was something. Maybe he was just mute, which brings difficulty to the situation but this shouldn’t falter you.

   “Here,” you grab a journal from underneath your counter, “this is my recipe book, you can use it as a menu and show me what you’d like.”

   You presented your recipes to him, allowing him to flip through the pages in concentration. As he continued to search, you could have sworn you saw a drop of drool fall down his chin.

_    ‘Who even is this guy?’ _

   He paused on a page halfway through the book, pointing to the title for you. He was in your seafood chapter, specifically on your seafood curry. Seeing his interest made you smile, “That’s a house favorite, a lot of people like adding a side bowl of clam chowder, does that sound good?”

   He nodded once again, this time with much more eagerness. You close your journal and place it back to it’s home under the counter. Already having the recipes memorized in your mind, you get to work pulling out the needed ingredients for the silent customers meal. You catch him still standing at the counter, waiting patiently for you to finish.

   “You don’t need to just stand there,” you flash him a smile, “you can take a seat anywhere you’d like, it shouldn’t be too long.”

   He listens to your words and finds a seat in the middle of the restaurant. He’s still observing your movements as you dance around your miniature cooking. And while any other person would be uncomfortable with such staring, just like you were when you first encountered him, at this point you’ve simply gained confidence from his gaze. He seemed like a very hungry fellow, and you were ready to please.

   You start on getting your fires started: using your stash of flint to cause sparks under your stoves and ignite the flames needed. Letting those set to heat up the pots, you get ready with your clam chowder mixture on your counter. Taking some hearty blueshell snails, you proceed to carve out the meats and place them in an average mixing bowl. Adding one portion of room temperature goat butter and a bottle of fresh milk, you stir the snail meat with the dairy products and create a creamy mixture. Deeming the stoves hot enough, you pour the soup in one of the pots. Stirring occasionally and adding tabantha wheat to make the chowder have it’s thick texture, you end up letting it sit to finish cooking the meat.

   Next is the main course, your famous seafood curry. You grab a small handful of more hearty blueshell snails, and a nice steak of porgy. You repeat your methods of removing the snail meat, and slice up the porgy in decent sized portions. Grabbing another mixing bowl, you place the fish and snail inside, and sprinkle various Goron spices to create your personal flavor. You pour a third bottle of fresh milk to bring it moisture, and place the new mixture onto the other stove.

   Like everyone who has their own habits, you start to hum as you cook. No song in particular, just a soft little tune to pass the time. You glide over to the chowder with a spoon in hand, and get a little taste to see if it’s ready.

   "Perfect!” You exclaim, and find a serving bowl to poor it in. Grabbing a small cover to save the heat, you place the chowder to the side and continue on with the rest of the meal.

   It isn’t long until you have a delicious presentation of cooked Hylian rice covered in an array of seafood curry and a small bowl filled of creamy clam chowder at its side. Giddily happy with your creation, you place it on a tray and stroll over to serve it to your awaiting customer.

   The said blond’s expression has completely morphed from his stoic look to one of pure non-sexual desire. You’ve seen some needy customers before, but not any like this one. He looks as if he hasn’t had a real meal in weeks, and maybe he hasn’t, you can’t judge.

   Though, maybe he’s been living with animals… For the moment you slid the tray onto the wooden table, the man was face first into his food. Desperate bites, followed with rapid chewing and swallowing was what made the new soundtrack of the restaurant. And you couldn’t tell what your face looked like in reaction, but it was definitely one of some form of disgust. You struggled to form words from his display, never experiencing such a mess before.

   "I know I was good but…” you started, “but I never knew I was  _ that _ good.” A giggle finished your sentence as you watch him gobbled up his meal. He never faltered, not until the dishes were licked clean. Once he swallowed the last bite, he rose his gaze up to you with what seemed to be respect in his eyes.

   The attention brought a flare of heat to rise to your cheeks, but the embarrassment didn’t ruin the pride to swell in your chest. For someone as breathtaking as him to love what you presented, it was a recognition you weren’t going to ever forget. Coughing off your awkwardness, you take a seat next to the attractive stranger, “I’ve never had you come in before, let alone seen you around Hateno. I’m guessing a traveler?”

   He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if to say  _ ‘yeah, I guess’ _ . It wasn’t a full answer, but you’re taking all you could get with this mute business. You decided to continue with another question, “So what’s your name then, semi traveler?”

   He smiled at the slight joke you made, and shook his head to say he couldn’t tell you. You thought for a moment, trying to see how you’d be able to communicate better.

   Then an idea hit you, “One moment!” 

   You rose from your position to head back towards the counter, re-finding your handy dandy notepad and pencil, and walk back to the table with a proud expression, “Now we can finally communicate.”

   Handing the man your items, you got comfortable once more in your seat and gestured for him to write. To which he was quick to scribbling down his name. It was displayed boldly in neat letters, but you could tell it also had a bit of a personal twist in it. Almost seemed as if he didn’t write often. 

   “Link? That’s a very ancient name, just like the one the grand hero of old was given. But anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m (name).” 


End file.
